


Проклятие

by BlueIvory



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: 沙皇Tachanka/处刑人Kapkan略kinky，好孩子不要看





	Проклятие

行刑者踏入沙皇富丽堂皇的宫殿时，恰是午夜。他沉重的铁靴覆满暗色血浆，路途中覆盖在那巨型双手斧中的雪片因室内陡然上升的高温，混着血液滴滴答答顺着斧尖滚落，一同洇在昂贵的编织地毯中。他不紧不慢地行走着，就像一团移动着的阴影，裹挟而来的是不属于奢华皇宫的冷峻与死亡气息。  


传令官视他为瘟疫，每次在皇宫内见到他都会厌恶地掉转目光，而那些叽叽喳喳的侍女却会躲在他们蓬松的白色纱裙里，或者精美瓷器立柜后，眼都不眨地盯着他。女人们总会这样那样地谈论着，沙皇又召那个斧手入宫，哪个贵族会是被斩首的下一个？哦，每次他们在寝宫密谈后，房间满是焦味与腥甜血味，但是房间内可没有尸体——嘘，小点声，他在看我们。  


Maxim Basuda推开沙皇用琥珀与黄金镶嵌的寝宫大门时可没想那么多。热气有形一般带着浅浅的胭脂香水味瞬间包裹住处刑人，寝宫光线暗淡，低低地点着白烛。Alexsandr Senaviev坐在宽大扶手椅间，隔着轻柔纱障也能看到他正和倚在怀间的年轻贵族女子唇齿交缠，虽然处刑者已经进了门，沙皇却并未看向他一眼，甚至连眉毛都没抬一下，Basuda却莫名紧张起来，但也只能装作无事般向前走去。  


年长的帝王只是挥了挥手，那女子便咯咯笑着掩住自己暴露出来的大片白皙肌肤，从Basuda身边小跑而过。Basuda没有回头，他一边向帷幕走去，一边卸掉了自己的武器，像是走向绞刑架。最后他单膝跪下，兜帽的阴影完美的遮住了他的面部表情：“陛下。”  
Alexsandr Senaviev只是调整了一下坐姿，并未出声。  


处刑者在这疯狂的沉默中依旧保持着跪下的姿势，接着低声说道：“已经处理好了。”  


他听见沙皇哼了一声，不知道是赞许还是不屑，只能将头埋得更深。然后是清脆的玻璃碰撞声，Basuda略微抬起头，Senaviev正背对着他向银杯中倒了些酒。接着沙皇的靴子便出现在处刑者的视线中，此时此刻他就跪在沙皇面前。  


“Maxim Basuda，”帝王最终还是开了口，他举着酒杯好似端详着酒液成色，声音却听不出喜怒，“外面天气怎么样？”  


行刑者怔了一下，他并未预料到沙皇会问他这个问题，更不清楚为什么他会问这个问题。他一向在Senaviev面前谨言慎行，不愿意对指派任务之外的一切开口。他刚开始组织措辞，就听到Senaviev笑了起来，接着沙皇便粗暴地扯住衣领强行让自己站了起来：“谁给了你在我面前撒谎的勇气，Basuda？”  


他盯着自己皮质外套上脏污的雪水借势流向沙皇洁净的丝绒手套，然后抬起眼，若是目光也有形体，那Basuda的眼神早已戳进位高者的眼窝。他一字一顿，弹出每个舌音，咬住每个尾音，他说：“你不相信我。”  


Alexsandr Senaviev本就不会信任他，Alexsandr Senaviev为何会信任他？Basuda此时就是最不知廉耻演员，享受着这般只有他会体味的自欺欺人的乐趣。作为奴隶出生，在各种玩弄后被Senaviev授予一些不大不小的官职，他何必像个傻瓜一样忠心耿耿，舔着位高者的靴子露出笑容？他也是最放浪的赌徒，他用自己打赌，在Senaviev玩腻之前，沙皇不会对自己地位卑贱的“情人”做出什么出格惩罚。既然从一开始就是伪命题，对方的回答才是最值得玩味的地方。  


这是沙皇亮出锋利爪子的宠物，为一些不曾存在的东西而挑衅，只为那些骨子里的平民的病态——Alexsandr Senaviev其实早已了然于心。但是他就喜爱这从贫瘠心底燃出来的烈火，Maxim Basuda自以为压抑得住，但他自己才是第一个被灼伤的人。  


“那你说说，为什么放了他们？”Alexsandr Senaviev松开衣领，手指爬向面前人的脸颊，温柔地抚摸着处刑者紧绷的耳后皮肤，“惹怒我对你没好处，亲爱的Maxim。”  


沙皇靠得太近，手法太过温柔，他用这种安抚小动物般的姿势触摸着处刑人最脆弱的皮肤，Maxim像是被他半抱在怀里，却还笔直地站着，不为所动，他说：“罪不至死而已，我的陛下。只是因为他们出身问题就直接处决， **即使对您而言** ，未免也太残暴了些，同种罪行下，您的那些贵族还安心活在自己的猪圈里。”  


沙皇在他颈后低低笑出了声，这荒唐的笑声也连带Maxim一起笑了起来。年长的男人向后轻轻退了一步，双手捧住处刑人的头颅，他们额头相触，沙皇用异常温和的眼神望向他，低声责备道：“但是 **您** 无权做这些事啊，Maxim，那是我下的处决书。”  


“那您可就是个暴君了。”  


Alexsandr Senaviev的垂下眉毛，像是受伤一般，但他说出来的话却冷静得不像调情：“只是五分钟，你就惹怒了我两次。”  


“荣幸至极，我的陛下。”

 

冰雪国度的帝王吻上来的时候Maxim并未挣扎，只是任由他撕咬着自己的嘴唇，沙皇带着酒气的呼吸毫无保留地喷在处刑者脸上，恍然间他也像醉了一般。他半靠在男人坚实温暖的身体上，承受着覆盖在眼睑上重压过来的吻。Alexsandr双手紧贴在处刑人脸颊两边，热情的唇几乎吻到Maxim两眼发黑。他像是检测着什么，一路嗅着处刑者的皮肤然后将唇滑下，轻轻落在那双干裂的嘴唇上。开始时他只像品尝那些高级酒浆一般含着Maxim的下唇，间或用犬齿咬一下毫无回应的动作承受者。Maxim是诧异的，他早已习惯沙皇暴风骤雨般的性爱与吻咬，突如其来的这份罕见抚慰几乎打断他所有的计划。 **Alexsandr Senaviev为何会信任他？** 他融化着，像靠近壁炉的雪人，最后还是把手搭上了男人健壮的肩膀。处刑人开始回吻他的帝王，同之前每个夜晚那样，迎合他，接纳他，接受这份本不该由男人给予的欢愉。

Alexsandr敏锐地察觉到了潜伏在处刑者身上的固有芥蒂的缓慢消亡。他在喉间哼出一声满足的咕哝声，接着托住处刑人的后脑加深了这个吻。他们的舌在口腔内追逐着，纵使是情事也比得上一场主权战争。沙皇的另一只手在处刑人颈间摸索着，而Maxim却因为这隐秘的情事而昏沉，他没有将年长的男人推开，而是任由沙皇将自己在唇齿间就把自己的理智吃干抹净。  


他永远是不可违抗王权的手下败将。  


尖利疼痛穿来时Alexsandr Senaviev正咬住了处刑人的舌尖，沙皇是这场可笑情场中最清醒的人。虽然他还是半搂住Maxim，但另一只手却已经紧紧攥住了Maxim颈间的那条屈辱项圈。这是Maxim不可更改的身份象征，是他屈辱命运的开端。Alexsandr给他戴上项圈的那天他们就在寝宫打了一架，或者说是单方面的挣扎。那时Maxim全身只着了这条黑色项圈，被紧紧系在冰冷的墙边。他怒吼着、咒骂着、撕扯着不可破坏的这条皮绳。任何言辞都无法让他安静下来，Maxim Basuda是疯狂的野狗，他清醒着，但比任何时候都要绝望。  


后来Alexsandr Senaviev也极少在床事中触碰这条项圈，或许是不想每天都看到自己的小猫发飙，但今天，但今天他做得过了火。  


沙皇向后猛扯着那条柔韧的项圈，但依旧满怀恶意地吻着处刑人，让他几近窒息。再度袭来的愤怒和绝望又一次折磨起了Maxim，但这次他却因为缺氧而陷入了短暂的迷惘中。他垂着头任由Alexsandr咬上自己的耳廓，年长的男人坏心眼地向耳孔吹着气，他用低沉的声音这样开口：“Хороший раб должен быть послушным, не злить своего господина..”①  


处刑人这时才从流淌着的谵妄中回过神来，他试着开口，却只能发出风箱般粗粝的声音，而把沙皇从自己身上甩下去也是天方夜谭。Alexsandr享受猎物在牢笼中挣扎的感觉，他再次把轻柔的吻落在Maxim绷紧的唇边，这是一剂徒有其表的抚慰——紧接着沙皇粗鲁地将处刑人按倒在他巨大的办公桌上，任由墨水瓶同各式文书叮叮当当洒落一地。他伏在处刑人身上，Maxim动弹不得，只得在狂怒中大声喘息，这就像驯服一匹烈马，Alexsandr从不会对这种挑战疲惫。  


他将Maxim两手举过头顶，侧倚在男人身边，伸出手指缓慢地描绘着处刑人的唇形。见Maxim不愿张开嘴巴，沙皇也只是好脾气地拍了拍他的双颊，拉家常般开口：“你的弟弟，Tim？哦，Timur……”Alexsandr若有所思般点了点头，挤出一个细小的笑容，“Timur对吧，是个很棒的画家。我若是你定会以他为荣，Maxim，你说呢？”  


“你觉得我去找他做个委托，为我设计一个私人印章怎么样？烙在你漂亮的额头上，还是胸口？”沙皇凑近处刑者微微颤抖的眼睫，那深邃的蓝色现在只是一潭死水，但是他还是吻了上去，“Maxim亲爱的，我相信你会喜欢的。”  


沙皇满意地看到身下人咬紧了下唇，已经溢出血来。他将手搭在处刑人嘴边，看着他费力地仰起头，用唇齿扯下自己昂贵的丝绒手套。 **Хороший мальчик。** ②接着处刑人开始湿润那些手指，他用舌头裹着沙皇骨节粗大的手指，同进食般向下吞咽着。纵然口腔足够内缱绻缠绵，但他仍用那双闪烁着的蓝色眼睛目不转睛地看着Alexsandr，他惨笑着的脸庞就是一张生硬的可怕面具，他咳嗽着呛出那句话，他说：“荣幸至极，我的陛下。”

他见过沙皇的癫狂时刻，尽管多半都是自己受伤，但仍可以管这叫一场小小的胜利。Alexsandr Senaviev低吼着将他翻转过身，扯下的外袍同殒命的乌鸦般在寂静的空气中发出一声哀嚎，轻飘飘地落在地上。他们早都硬得像石头一样，Alexsandr撞进来的时候如同一辆巨型马车，研磨着处刑人脆弱的肠壁。他依旧扯着那条项圈，向后拉扯着，而Maxim也只是刺耳地笑出了声，尽管他早就眼角湿润。他抓着桌角，感受脊柱末端窜动的高热，一边呻吟一边咳嗽，几乎吐出血沫。尽管沙皇没有给予处刑人乳首应得的快感，但他办公桌上精致的磨砂垫板也为主人奉献了一次完美的服务，Maxim Basuda在这欲望的暗沉河流中上下浮动，感受着被大力贯穿的痛楚与极乐。  


“很美的疤痕，Maxim，”沙皇抽插的同时用另一只手抚摸着处刑人背上隆起的白色疤痕，尽管其中有些是自己赠送的礼物。他俯下身去，开始从男人线条流畅的蝴蝶骨处亲吻：“你真他妈的好看，Maxim……你就应该被搞出更多的痕迹，天天被我操到下不了床，张不开你那从来没有一句好话的臭嘴……你就该生下我的孩子，Maxim，一堆孩子……”  


Alexsandr的声音像是从虚空中传来，柔和到几近邪恶，处刑者颤抖的身体随着快感而痉挛，但他还是听到了这些话。孩子？他几乎要大笑出声。“孩子？我的陛下……”Maxim努力维持神志清醒，同时也要确保自己不会因吐出的血沫而窒息而亡，他泪流满面，却感觉自己已经足够冷静地笑着，“生下来就是奴隶的孩子吗，我的好陛下？像我一样永远被你掌控着、羞辱着的孩子吗？”  


沙皇猛然停下了，接着他体内爆发出雄狮一般的咆哮——他捏着处刑人滚烫的肌肤将他调转过来，Maxim因体内胀大阴茎的突然变位发出一声来不及咽下去的粘稠喘息，他现在眼前发白，但流动着的快感还在不断积聚。Alexsandr不停地抚摸着他的头发，他在极限中胡乱吻着身下人流血的嘴唇，“你怎么敢……дорогой③，你怎么敢……”  


回应他的是Maxim Basuda从鼻腔里轻哼出来的一声轻蔑与嘲讽，尽管他在高潮中几乎晕过去。沙皇的愤怒由他燃起，同样也得由他来浇熄。他们是火上的火，在灼人的相互舔舐中彼此中伤，在历史的深渊中跌落下沉。今晚Alexsandr Senaviev用琥珀与黄金镶嵌的寝宫大门不会再度被人打开，而Maxim Basuda踏雪前来的足印也早已被灰暗穹顶飘落的纷扬雪片掩埋，不见踪迹。

①：好奴隶应该乖乖听话，而不是惹怒他的主人 

②：好孩子

③：亲爱的

**Author's Note:**

> 本来没想写卡胖是奴隶身份的，都怪晕老师大开脑洞把我带坏（bu  
> 算是基于毛国当时国情的一个au吧，农奴制这种东西他们还是跨越不了，或者是说我就不想写甜的  
> 就算他们是真心相爱本质上也无法相爱，大概想写的是这个  
> 肯定是ooc了，不符合社会主义核心价值观都是ooc的（战狼警告  
> 所有俄文都是谷歌翻译，出错去找他我不背锅


End file.
